Mistic Zane
David Gabriel Rossi Juarez (Città del Messico, 5 dicembre 1985), è un wrestler mascherato Italo - messicano sotto contratto con la ECF e con la TPPW . Il suo debutto risale al 2001, all'età di 16, Zane prese parte ad un torneo per giovani talenti messicani. Attualmente lotta nella ECF e nella TPPW con nome di Mistic Zane. Biografia L'infanzia e l'approdo nel Pro Wrestling Zane nacque nel 1985 in Messico da un padre messicano e da una madre italiana. Il padre, già lottatore mascherato dagli anni 50, non'appena nacque Zane si ritirò dal ring. All'età di 16, la madre di Zane mori per un infarto, il quale lascio Zane in uno stato di trauma, che lo spingeva a dimostrare atti violenti nei confronti di amici e parenti. Un giorno, il padre lo vide che si sfogava nella vecchia palestra di famiglia, sfoderando tecniche degne dei migliori luchadores. Visto ciò, il padre lo iscrisse ad un torneo per giovani talenti messicani, dove arrivò primo e fece un grande impatto tra i tifosi, caso voleva che tra i giudici ci fossero dei dirigenti della prestigiosa federazione messicana di wrestling : la CMLL (Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre) Carriera nel Pro-Wrestling CMLL Approda nella CMLL con il nome di Mistic Zane, inizia gli allenamenti il 2 agosto del 2002 con i trainer della federazione, con il padre e con alcune stelle della federazione : El Hijo del Santo e Negro Casas . Li iniziò a perfezionare l'agilità per le sue tecniche aeree, e ne apprese di nuove. Dopo vari mesi di allenamento, iniziò a fare delle amicizie in girò, li conobbe quello che per i trainer, sarebbe potuto diventare il suo compagno di coppia ideale : Mistico. Il 3 ottobre 2002, Zane effettua il suo match di debutto in un Dark Match. Li per la prima volta, indossa la maschera di famiglia che il padre gli ha regalato poco prima di iniziare gli allenamenti. Zane vince il Dark Match, ma non gli viene ancora concesso un match nello show principale. I mesi passano, e dopo vari Dark Match, Zane viene scelto dalla federazione messicana per rappresentarla in Giappone nella ancor più prestigiosa NJPW. Zane accetta subito, e dopo due settimane approda in Giappone. NJPW Zane approda nella NJPW il 20 gennaio del 2003. Viene subito bookato per vari Dark Match, che riesce a vincere senza problemi contro Jushin Liger e Hiroshi Tanahashi l'attuale campione mondiale IWGP. I dirigenti della NJPW, molto soddisfatti dell'atleta messicano, decidono di premiarlo dandogli l'occasione per il titolo IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, ma per farlo deve passare sopra il corpo di una delle leggende della NJPW : Tiger Mask IV. Il match si svolge nel 4 aprile del 2003, Zane e Tiger Mask danno vita ad un match spettacolare, però a prevalere, è il wrestler di origini giapponesi, il che rimanda Zane nei Dark Match, e più avanti all'abbandono della NJPW. Periodo di pausa Dopo tante sconfitte, Zane si rintanò nell'Hotel dove alloggiava per diversi giorni, non presentandosi agli allenamenti e rifiutando gli incontri. Durante il suo ultimo giorno di soggiorno sul suolo giapponese, gli fece visita Tiger Mask, il quale lo convinse a spiegare i suoi atteggiamenti, cosi da poter trovare una soluzione. Zane gli disse che dopo quella sconfitta con lui, dopo aver assaporato per un istante il titolo IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship, non se la sentiva più di combattere, e che molto probabilmente avrebbe abbandonato il Pro-Wreslting. Tiger Mask fu pietrificato da queste parole. Dopo qualche ora cercando di convincere il messicano a cambiare idea, Tiger Mask disse a Zane che poteva metterlo in contatto con delle federazioni al di fuori del territorio messicano e giapponese. Zane accettò. Prima di andarsene però, Tiger Mask donò a Zane una copia della sua maschera, come ricordo di questa esperienza in Giappone. Tornato in Messico, Zane fu contattato da due federazioni di wrestling : la ECF (Extreme Combat Federation) e la TPPW (Total Pain Pro Wrestling). ECF e TPPW Tramite un accordo tra i due Owner delle rispettive federazioni, Zane ha il permesso di lottare sia nelle federazione di Montecarlo e per la federazione Statunitense. ECF Debutto, faida con Alex Moore e Calvin Donovan,Turn Heel e Face Debutta in ECF nello show di Death Impact 37 contro Calvin Donovan, dove perde per l'interferenza di Alex Moore, con il quale inizierà una faida. La settimana dopo, a Death Impact 38 batte Alex Moore e si prende la sua rivincita. Continua a vincere anche la settimana dopo contro “The Supersonic” Brian Crystal, ma dopo il match viene attaccato da Moore e Donovan. I tre fanno il loro debutto in PPV a Bloody Winter in un Triple Treath Match dove a prevalere è il wreslter mascherato che alla fine viene attaccato nuovamente dal duo. A Death Impact 42 guida un rullo stradale nel parcheggio danneggiando l'auto di Moore, solo per scoprire che in realtà la macchina non era del wrestler italiano, ben si di Calvin Donovan. Il trio si prende una pausa e Zane trova la sua seconda sconfitta contro il debuttante Herry Leon White. Dopo questa sconfitta Zane si prese un periodo di stop nel ring per dedicarsi di più ai promo mostrando una specie di Turn Heel. Al PPV I <3 Violence attacca Alex Moore nel BackStage, riaccendendo la faida trai due. Nella puntata di Death Impact post PPV sconfigge il debuttante Andrew Jonhson. La faida tra Zane e Moore finisce al PPV Rage In The Cage, dove Zane sconfigge definitivamente Moore in uno Steel Cage Match e ritorna Face Rincorsa all'ECF Zero Gravity e faida con Callaway e Matsubashi Dopo la faida con Moore, Zane si concentra sull'obbiettivo che si era prestabilito fin dal principio : il titolo Zero Gravity. Perde di nuovo contro Herry Leon White a Death Impact 52. Dopo la fine del match l'owner della ECF, Jimmy Barbaro annuncia che Zane è stato inserito in un Ultimate X valevole per una title shot al titolo Zero Gravity insieme a Justice Creed Augustus Keane e Horestes Girotti. Zane non riesce a vincere il match, il che lo rimanda in fondo alla classifica per il titolo. Durante la seconda puntata del nuovo show ECF, F!GHT , Zane lotta contro un nuovo arrivo della ECF, Kayuto Matsubashi, il quale la settimana prima, aveva battuto Calvin Donovan. Il match finisce in un no-contest quando il rientrante Eric Callaway attacca sia Zane sia Kayuto. Il duo forma una breve alleanza per vendicarsi dell'atto subito da Callaway. Matsubashi tradisce Zane permettendo a Callaway di vincere. Il trio si affronterà il 28 agosto nel PPV della ECF : RENAISSANCE. TPPW Arrivo, rincorsa al titolo Mondiale e al titolo Lightweight. Zane approda in TPPW nel primissimo match della storia TPPW battendo Sorat andando avanti nel torneo per il titolo mondiale. Perde però in semifinale in un Triple Treath Match contro Herry Leon White e S Hero, il match viene vinto da quest'ultimo. Zane viene cosi spostato nel torneo per il titolo Lightweight insieme a HLW e un nuovo acquisto della TPPW Jackie Roberts. Il trio si affronterà al PPV All the Pain you can Buy per incoronare il primo campione. Zane però perde un match contro Augustus Keane nel 5° show TPPW. Al PPV All the Pain you can Buy perde il Ladder match valevole per il titolo Lightweight, che viene vinto da Roberts. Nel Wrestling Finisher *Mysterykick (Superkick) Spesso anche in volo *Mysterysault (Moonsault) Spesso anche dalle corde Signature Moves *''Armbar, often transitioned into a hammerlock'' *''Arm drag, often used as a counter'' *''Arm wrench inside cradle'' *''Baseball slide, sometimes transitioned into a headscissors takedown'' *''Bronco buster'' *''Bulldog, often used as a counter'' *''DDT, often used as a counter'' *''Diving hurricanrana, sometimes off of the ring apron'' *''Dragonrana'' *''Dragon sleeper'' *''Dropkick, sometimes while springboarding or from the top rope'' *''Green mist – 2011–present'' *''Headscissors DDT or headscissors reverse DDT'' *''Headscissors takedown'' *''High speed roundhouse kick to the head of a seated opponent, as a roll out *''counter to a sunset flip *''Inverted STF'' *''Leg-feed enzuigiri'' *''Multiple crossbody variations :'' -Diving -Reverse -Running *''Slingshot (Plancha), sometimes with corkscrew'' *''Springboard, sometimes from the second rope'' *''Multiple moonsault variations'' *''Diving, sometimes to a standing opponent'' *''Arabian press'' *''Springboard'' *''Standing'' *''Mysterio Express (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb)'' *''Mysterio-Rana (Mysterio jumps onto an opponent's shoulders and then twists '' Musiche d'ingresso Era - Divano Titoli e riconoscimenti * ECF Zero Gravity Championship (2 Times) * 1* posto Torneo per giovani talenti messicani (2001) Category:TPPW Wrestlers Category:ECF Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Americani‏‎ Category:Wrestler Messicani‎